Humans in Kanatral
Overview Humans are perhaps unique in Kanatral as they were created from equal amounts of influence from the Thonafold and the Emerfold. Humans were created by the Deva and are believed to be one of the last races to enter Kanatral, though they likely predate the Dwarves who are often regarded as being the last race. Humans are versatile and diverse thanks to the nature of their duality from being equally infused with both creative essences. For this reason, Humans were the first race to spawn across other races - although it was later proven that they were hardly the only case. Regardless, this early realization eventually stemmed other races that have since become itinerant races on their own, such as the Suli. Diverse and Widespread Being shorter lived than many other races due to their nature - that being comprised of conflicting natural forces - Humans have proved to be more fecund than others and reproduced quickly. Their diversity and adaptability also led to humanity being likely the most widespread race in Kanatral despite being one of the oldest. Several of the major kingdoms of Kanatral are ruled by Human dynasties such as Heoden and Hoshijou. Due to this, there is much difference between how Humans from different lands have developed and adapted in the corresponding years. Physical Appearance As such a diverse race, Humans appear in a variety of shapes, sizes, and colors. From the dark skinned people who grace the deserts and bush of Nesedwa to the pale and fair-haired folk who dominate much of Glaskog; Humans run the gamut of skin tones, hair color and types, eye colors, height and weight, and the like. Basic Abilities Humans in Kanatral are much like they are in other realms and profit much from their diversity. As such, they gain a +1 bonus to all attributes at character creation. Additionally, Humans gain extra abilities based on where they are from. In each case, the player may pick any two of the options listed for the region. Hoshijou Humans hailing from Hoshijou may choose from Insight, Vehicle Land, Vehicle Water, Weapon Proficiency in Katana (Long Sword); Naginata (Halberd); Longbow, a Crafting tool-set of their choice, Animal Handling or may use both options to gain the Martial Adept feat. Shimedesh People from Shimedesh may choose between Persuasion, Insight, Religion, a Crafting tool-set of their choice, History, Weapon Proficiency in Short Bows or Scimitar, or may use both uses to gain the Elemental Adept feat. Heoden The people of Heoden may choose amongst Religion, Vehicle Land, Vehical Water, a Crafting tool-set of their choice, Perception, Weapon Proficiency with Long Sword; Light Crossbow; or Longbow, Animal Handling, or may expend both choices to gain the Sentinel feat. Anadacia Humans from Anadacia may select between Persuasion, History, Investigation, Medicine, a Crafting tool-set of their choice, Weapon Proficiency with Short Swords; Spears; or Pikes, or may opt to expend both choices to gain the Spear Mastery feat. Glaskog Those who hail from the cold north of Glaskog may choose between Athletics, Intimidate, Vehicle Water, Nature, Perception, a Crafting tool-set of their choice, Weapon Proficiency with Battle Axe; Great Axe; or Warhammer, or may forgo both choices to gain the Toughness feat. Nesedwa From the fertile river lands to the harsh desert and bush lands, the people of Nesedwa have a variety of skills to choose from among Survival, Religion, Medicine, Athletics, Nature, History, Animal Handling, Vehicle Land, a Crafting tool-set of their choice, Weapon Proficiency with Javelins or Spears, and the option to forgo either choice to gain the Mobile feat. Cuatonatalli The humid jungles of rain forests are home to the people of Cuatonatalli. People from this region can choose from Religion, Arcana, Intimidate, Medicine, Weapon Proficiency with Javelins and Blowguns, or may opt to give up both options to gain the Savage Attacker feat. Gwyrwyddol The lush temperate forests and grasslands are home to the people of Gwyrwyddol. Humans from this region may choose between Nature, Survival, Animal Handling, Vehicle Land, Athletics, Arcana, Weapon Proficiency with Long Sword or Great Sword, and the option to use both choices to gain the Magic Initiate feat. Mahotya The nomadic tribes of Mahotya are skilled hunters and renowned for their ability to live off of the land. Humans hailing from Mahotya's tribal grounds may select from Survival, Nature, Athletics, Stealth, Animal Handling, Perception, Weapon Proficiency in Short Bows or Hand Axes, or may forgo both choices for the Skulker feat (regardless of if they meet the required 13 Dexterity).